Mutation
by schaundar
Summary: Gabriel Ashlocke prépare un nouveau coup qui risque d'avoir des conséquences inattendues sur l'équipe et sur le monde.
1. Chapter 1

**Mutation**

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Résumé : Gabriel Ashlocke prépare un nouveau coup qui risque d'avoir des conséquences inattendues sur l'équipe et sur le monde.

A/N : c'est ma première fic alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents et tapez pas trop fort !

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Il n'y a pas cinquante manières de combattre, il n'y en a qu'une, c'est d'être vainqueur. André MALRAUX_

Dans un hangar, Jesse et Brennan faisaient face aux hommes de Gabriel. Adam les avait repérés quelques instants auparavant, et soupçonnait un vol de matériel informatique dont le hangar en question regorgeait. Les deux membres de mutant x eurent rapidement le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Brennan regarda Jesse en finir avec le dernier membre de l'alliance encore debout quand il aperçu un des premiers mutants tombés se relever et préparer une charge destinée à Jesse. Brennan rassembla ses mains pour former un arc électrique et le lança en direction du mutant qui s'écroula. Mais trop tard car sa boule d'énergie était déjà partie. Jesse heurté de plein fouet, décolla du sol pour s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui et retomber par terre comme une poupée désarticulée.

Brennan se précipita près de lui et le retourna doucement sur le dos.

- Hé Jesse ! Réveille-toi ! Jesse, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Jesse ne réagit pas, son pouls était faible et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Un mouvement fit tourner la tête à Brennan juste au moment où une barre de fer s'écrasa sur son crâne.

MXMXMXMX

Au sanctuaire, Shalimar et Emma rejoignirent Adam dans son labo.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Brennan et Jesse sont partis interrompre un cambriolage et je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis presque deux heures, répondit Adam.

- L'alliance ?

- En effet. Les coordonnées sont dans le double hélix, vous y serez dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- On part tout de suite.

xxx

Lorsque Shalimar et Emma arrivèrent sur les lieux de la bataille, les hommes de Gabriel étaient tous partis. Apercevant leurs amis à terre les filles se précipitèrent. Jesse tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, Brennan, lui ne bougeait pas. Shalimar le prit dans ses bras et commença à le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à grogner avec une grimace de douleur :

- Attention à ma tête !

- Désolée, s'excusa Shalimar. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je sais pas j'ai pas eu le temps de voir. J'ai l'impression que le bâtiment s'est écroulé sur ma tête, et…

Il s'interrompit, rassemblant ses souvenirs quand soudain, « Jesse » il se redressa brusquement avant que Shalimar ne le retienne. Ce mouvement lui souleva le cœur et il vomit violement à côté de lui. Shalimar le soutint pendant qu'il était secoué de spasmes, incapable de s'arrêter.

- Ça va aller Brennan, le rassura Shal, tu dois avoir une belle commotion, on va te ramener.

- Jesse m'a l'air plutôt mal en point, avertit Emma.

- Je vais très bien, protesta faiblement celui-ci.

- Tu n'en a pourtant pas l'air, rétorqua Emma en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

- Allez Brennan, lève toi, encouragea Shalimar.

Brennan avait arrêté de vomir mais il se sentait épuisé. La douleur martelait sa tête. Les filles furent obligées de soutenir les deux garçons jusqu'à l'hélix.

xxx

Une fois à bord, Shalimar contacta Adam

- Adam, on ramène les garçons, Jesse ne va pas bien, il à du mal à bouger, à respirer et j'ai l'impression qu'il a de la fièvre. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Il n'a aucune blessure visible et ne se souvient pas de se qui s'est passé. Il a mal partout mais surtout au ventre. Brennan a pris un méchant coup sur la tête et il a probablement une commotion cérébrale.

- Et l'entrepôt ?

- Pillé.

- Je vous attends.

xxx

A l'arrière, Emma s'approcha de Brennan totalement léthargique depuis qu'elle l'avait installé sur son siège.

- Brennan, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jesse ?

Brennan leva difficilement les yeux sur elle.

- C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je ne l'ai pas arrêté à temps.

Il parlait à voix basse et avec difficulté ; Emma du faire un effort pour le comprendre

- Qui ?

- Le mutant ; un des hommes d'Ashlock, il a frappé Jesse avec une sorte de boule d'énergie. Jesse s'est envolé et s'est écrasé sur le mur. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre qu'Adam l'examine. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Mal, il y a un bruit terrible dans ma tête et ça ne s'arrête pas. Même rester immobile me fais souffrir.

Emma lui caressa la joue

- Accroche-toi, on est presque arrivé.

xxx

Dans le labo, Adam, perplexe, observait les analyses de Jesse. Le mutant à l'étrange pouvoir semblait avoir causé pas mal de dégâts internes au jeune homme. Adam se retourna pour regarder le reste de son équipe. Emma était à côté de Jesse qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Brennan, sur l'autre table d'examen était appuyé contre Shalimar, les yeux dans le vague, il ne semblait pas être présent avec eux dans la pièce.

Brusquement, Jesse se redressa et se mit à cracher du sang. Adam se porta instantanément à ses côtés pour le soutenir mais il ne put malheureusement rien faire. Quand Jesse réussit enfin à retrouver son souffle, il était livide et tremblait de tout son corps. Il se rallongea sur le fauteuil et tenta sans grand succès de sourire à Emma.

- Il semblerait que cette énergie quelle qu'elle soit ait détruit la structure cellulaire des organes vitaux de Jesse, provoquant ainsi des hémorragies internes, annonça le médecin. Ses organes sont en train de se liquéfier.

- Charmant, ironisa Jesse.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Emma.

- Oui, avec le scanner je devrais pouvoir inverser le processus, en créant une sorte de « contre décharge » qui stoppera la dégradation des organes. Après, il se remettra tout seul avec un peu de temps, les dégâts ne sont pas encore irréparables. Si la maladie arrête sa progression, le corps se soignera tout seul. Mais, ça risque d'être assez long. Et j'ai peur que tu doives souffrir encore un moment, Jesse. Mais, pour le moment, je vais te donner des calmants.

Une petite heure plus tard, Adam avait terminé les réglages du scanner. Il releva la tête et vérifia les constantes de Jesse, relativement stables pour l'instant. Le jeune homme avait sombré dans un état semi comateux sous l'effet des calmants. Derrière lui, Brennan s'était endormi dans les bras de Shalimar. Il allait falloir lui faire passer un scanner aussi, dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Jesse.

- Bon, je vais y aller. J'espère que je n'ais pas commis d'erreur dans la séquence.

Adam lança la machine et le rayon parcouru le corps de Jesse.

- Il n'y a aucun changement, constata tristement Emma.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'il se rétablisse instantanément. J'ai dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre, il va progressivement reprendre des forces. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec lui pendant que je m'occupe de Brennan. Adam se tourna vers Shalimar

- On va l'allonger pour lui faire un scanner.

Shalimar et Adam installèrent doucement le jeune homme sur le lit sans le réveiller et Adam lança le scanner.

- Je ne vois rien d'inquiétant, fini-t-il par annoncer. Il aura probablement la migraine et du mal à marcher droit pendant quelques jours mais ça devrait aller.

- Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'aller bien quand on l'a ramené, s'inquiéta la féline.

- Il était en état de choc. Le mieux pour le moment est de le laisser dormir. S'il doit y avoir une quelconque complication sera à son réveil, mais comme je viens de le dire, il n'y a rien de préoccupant sur son scanner.

- Je vais attendre près de lui.

MXMXMXMX

Dans son antre, Gabriel jouait distraitement avec une photo de Shal quand un coup frappé à la porte lui fit lever la tête. Sa dernière recrue se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- La machine est prête et les premiers tests sont concluants.

- C'est parfait, docteur. Quand pourra-t-elle servir pour notre projet ?

- Il y a toutefois un petit problème.

Gabriel haussa les sourcils.

- Et lequel ?

- Les tests que nous avons effectués à courte distance ont montré que la machine utilise bien plus d'électricité brute que l'on ne s'y attendait. Nous utilisons un mutant électrique comme catalyseur mais à chaque utilisation de la machine il en ressort complètement vidé de son énergie. L'utilisation de la machine à plus grande échelle va le tuer.

- Vous voulez dire que pour réaliser notre projet il va me falloir sacrifier un mutant ?

- Un matériel électrique, c'est exact. Mais sa mort risque d'être lente et douloureuse.

- Une fin comme je les aime.

L'autre avala difficilement sa salive ; son patron avait le don de lui donner la chair de poule.

- Mais je suis sur que l'un de vos hommes sera heureux de se sacrifier pour votre cause. Vous n'avez qu'à demander un volontaire.

- Je le pourrais en effet, mais ce serait indélicat de ma part de demander un tel sacrifice à mes propres hommes. Non, il nous faut quelqu'un d'étranger à l'alliance, un matériel électrique dont aucun de nous ici n'aura de scrupules à faire souffrir.

- Et vous avez quelqu'un en particulier ?

Gabriel leva sur lui un regard dément.

- J'ai le candidat idéal.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. 

A bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_Il est plus facile de faire la guerre que la paix. Georges CLEMENCEAU_

Emma entra dans le bureau d'Adam et tira le chef de l'équipe de ses réflexions. Celui-ci leva un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme.

- Un problème ?

- Non, tout va bien. Brennan vient de se réveiller, il s'inquiétait pour Jesse, plus que pour lui-même d'ailleurs, mais Shal l'a rassuré et il s'est rendormi. Jesse dort encore et Shal est restée veiller sur eux.

- Bien. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux, ce sont des garçons jeunes et solides. Ils guériront rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Interroge Emma décidant de changer de sujet. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ses amis dans cet état.

- J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Gabriel a autant besoin de matériel électronique et informatique. Il y a eu trois pillages d'entrepôts de stockage que l'on peut attribuer aux membres de l'alliance, mais je reste persuadé que ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si Gabriel a pu se procurer d'autres composantes de manière plus discrète, je suis certain qu'il l'a fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire avec tout ça ?

- Des tas de choses dont je n'ose même pas imaginer le tort qu'elles pourraient nous faire.

xxx

Shalimar et Emma s'étaient partagé la garde de leurs amis pour la nuit bien qu'Adam ait affirmé qu'il ne leur arriverait rien. Shal s'étirait quand Brennan remua et ouvrit les yeux :

- Shal ?

- Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien. Il essaya de se relever mais renonça en sentant une violente douleur lui vriller le crâne. « J'ai quand même un peu mal, juste un peu. »

- Ben voyons, intervint Adam, avec le coup que tu as pris, tu vas avoir mal au crâne au moins pendant quelques jours. Mais tu peux t'estimer heureux que ça ne soit pas plus grave.

- C'est réconfortant, merci.

Adam lui sourit avant de l'examiner brièvement.

Brennan reçu avec soulagement l'injection de calmants et attendit patiemment que leurs effets se manifestent. Shalimar l'aida à se mettre assis.

- Tu devrais te lever et aller manger quelque chose, recommanda Adam.

- J'ai pas très faim.

- Il faut pourtant que tu manges sinon tu vas nous faire de l'hypoglycémie, et c'est pas vraiment le moment ! Force toi un peu, même si tu ne manges pas beaucoup.

Brennan se leva le plus doucement possible mais dû quand même se retenir à Shalimar pour ne pas tomber quand une vague de vertige déferla sur lui. Quand la pièce cessa de tourner il se tourna vers Adam :

- Comment va Jesse ?

- Pas trop mal étant donné ses blessures, pour le moment il dort encore, alors on va attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ?

- Pour faire simple, je dirais que le mutant qui l'a blessé lui a causé, on ne sait comment, plusieurs hémorragies internes. Il se remettra avec le temps. Mais en aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute, dit Adam devinant parfaitement les sentiments de Brennan.

- Si je l'avais vu plus tôt…

- Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit avec des si, et penses plutôt à ta propre santé pour le moment. C'est de ton soutien que Jesse va avoir besoin pas de ta culpabilité.

- Et comme Adam a dit qu'il fallait que tu manges, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner, intervint Shalimar en tirant Brennan par la manche.

Celui-ci ne protesta pas et suivit docilement la jeune fille.

Adam soupira et se tourna vers Jesse. Connaissant Brennan, il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'en vouloir.

MXMXMXMX

Deux jours plus tard.

Les garçons se remettaient lentement de leur mésaventure. Brennan avait passé deux jours à dormir et Jesse restait encore très faible, il avait fait quelques frayeurs à Adam qui avait dû le nourrir par perfusion car il ne pouvait rien avaler. Adam soupçonnait une lésion importante à l'estomac. Mais le jeune homme ne perdait pas le moral et continuait de plaisanter même quand il était évident qu'il souffrait le martyre.

Adam s'inquiétait également du fait que son équipe était amputée de deux de ses membres et il espérait fortement que Gabriel se tiendrait tranquille durant la convalescence des garçons. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Les hommes de Gabriel sont en ce moment dans un des laboratoires de recherche que je surveille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais ils sont en train de saccager des dizaines d'années de recherches.

- On va y aller toutes les deux, annonça Shalimar.

- Il ne sont pas nombreux mais soyez prudentes et ne vous attardez pas. Où est Brennan ?

- Dans sa chambre, il dort, informa Emma.

- Bien, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que vous partiez.

- Il serait bien capable de venir avec nous,approuva Shalimar.

- Ne perdez pas de temps et revenez vite.

Adam regarda les filles s'éloigner, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait intervenir.

xxx

Lorsque Shalimar et Emma arrivèrent au laboratoire trois mutants de l'alliance faisaient basculer une armoire sur le sol.

- Salut les gars ! lança Shalimar, avant debondirpour éviterune boule de feuse dirigeantvers elle.

Shalimar engagea le combat avec le mutant le plus proche. Shal mit rapidement son adversaire à terre et se retourna pour voir Emma en finir avec le sien. Le troisième avait disparu. Brusquement Emma fut frappée par une charge psionic et s'écroula inconsciente à terre.

Shalimar se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabriel.

- C'était un piège n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as attirées ici, constata Shalimar.

- En effet, mais vous n'êtes venues que toutes les deux, où est le reste de la fine équipe ?

- Ils ont estimé que tu ne valais pas le déplacement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- A toi ? Mais rien du tout, ma chérie. Cesses de penser que le monde tourne autour de toi.

D'une droite magistrale il la projeta au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Gabriel ? L'électrique n'est pas avec elles.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps mais qui ne remet en aucun cas nos projets en cause. On va se servir de Shalimar comme appât. Laissez l'autre ici.

* * *

Des commentaires, des critiques? Parce que là, je me sens un peu seule... 


	3. Chapitre 3

_La justice sans la force est impuissante, la force sans la justice est tyrannique. Blaise PASCAL_

- Et tu ne te rappelles rien ? Interrogea Adam, tout en examinant Emma.

- Quand je me suis réveillée il n'y avait plus personne, ni alliance, ni Shalimar. Je pense que je dois cette migraine à Gabriel. Il nous a attirées là-bas.

- Il en a encore après Shalimar.

- Qui en a après Shalimar ? Brennan fit son apparition à l'entrée du labo.

- Tu es réveillé, constata Adam.

- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Shal ?

- Ashlocke l'a enlevé, annonça Emma.

- Quoi ! Mais comment ?

- Moins fort Brennan, tu vas réveiller Jesse, tempéra Adam.

- Il nous a tendu un piège, intervint Emma, et on s'est jeté dedans tête baissée.

- Vous êtes sorties. Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu, je serais venu avec vous.

- Tu dormais Brennan, essaya-t-elle pour le calmer.

- Et de toute façon, tu n'est pas en état d'aller te promener, coupa Adam alors que Brennan ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Là n'est pas la question. Emma, est-ce que tu peux essayer de retrouver Shal ?

- Dès que ma migraine sera passée.

- Très bien. Toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Brennan, retourne t'allonger et ne t'avises pas de faire des choses inconsidérées.

- Comme tu veux ! Brennan tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Il va probablement faire une bêtise.

- Je sais, je vais garder un œil sur lui.

MXMXMXMX

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma entra dans le labo où Adam s'occupait de Jesse et essayait de le faire boire.

- Salut Emma, comment ça va ? l'accueillit joyeusement Jesse.

Il voulait se donner l'air en bonne santé, pourtant le ton de sa voix, ainsi que son apparence criaient le contraire. Le cœur d'Emma se serra en le voyant dans cet état.

- Je vais très bien Jesse, et toi comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai une pêche d'enfer. Il s'étrangla avec de l'eau et se mit à tousser violemment.

- Doucement, avertit Adam.

Emma passa son bras dans le dos de Jesse pour le soutenir, tandis qu'il se redressait pour tousser.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-il en se rallongeant.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout.

- Alors repose toi, conseilla Adam.

Jesse se tourna vers Emma, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

- Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ?

- Bien sur. Elle approcha un siège et prit la main de Jesse dans la sienne.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

xxx

Emma attendit quelques minutes et sortit retrouver Adam.

- Tu as retrouvé Shalimar ?

- Oui, je sais où elle est. Elle a peur et est furieuse mais elle n'a rien.

- Je vais aller la chercher, intervint une voix derrière eux.

- Brennan… commença Adam.

- Je vais y aller, répéta-il plus fort, avec ou sans toi, et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en empêcher.

- Très bien, céda Adam, on y va. Emma, tu restes avec Jesse.

MXMXMXMX

Brennan et Adam étaient entrés sans grande difficulté dans ce qui tenait de repaire à l'alliance, après avoir mit les sentinelles KO. Adam surveillait le jeune mutant, il n'avait pas l'air aussi en forme qu'il voulait bien le prétendre. Tous deux cherchaient la pièce où Shalimar était retenue.

- Une porte avec un verrou, annonça soudain Brennan. D'un doigt il fit sauter le verrou. Shalimar, enfin !

- Brennan ! Adam ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On vient prendre le thé avec Ashlock, ironisa Adam. Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, il n'est même pas venu me voir. Tous trois sortirent de la prison de Shalimar et avancèrent dans le couloir vers la sortie. Il prépare quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu as tort ma belle, c'est pour nous que je fais tout ça. Gabriel apparu au bout du couloir. Adam ! Brennan ! c'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite !

L'équipe voulut faire demi tour mais un groupe de mutants apparu derrière eux tandis que d'autres venaient se placer derrière Gabriel. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Brennan prépara tout de même un arc électrique mais Ashlock fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser au sol d'une boule d'énergie.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez profiter du spectacle.

Deux mutants soulevèrent le corps de Brennan et l'emportèrent, les autres s'approchèrent de Shalimar et Adam pour s'emparer d'eux. Shal recula et ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune alors qu'elle se préparait au combat.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, avertit Ashlock, à moins que tu ne tiennes si peu à la vie de tes amis.

xxx

Shalimar et Adam furent emmenés dans une grande salle haute de plafond dans laquelle trônait une étrange machine ronde. Une espèce de sphère reposait sur un piédestal. Il y avait une ouverture de la forme d'une porte et Shalimar aperçu que les hommes de l'alliance plaçaient Brennan encore inconscient à l'intérieur. Ils refermèrent l'ouverture avec un panneau qui complétait parfaitement la sphère. Celle-ci était recouverte de milliers de petites antennes. Des câbles plus gros la reliaient à différentes consoles ainsi qu'à un énorme générateur.

- Gabriel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Adam.

- Ceci, cher Adam, est la clef de notre liberté. De quoi devrions nous nous cacher si la terre n'était peuplée que de mutants ? Plus besoin de craindre la réaction des autres face à notre différence.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Avec cette machine, je vais faire de chaque humain de ce monde un mutant. Nous allons générer un rayon qui va entraîner une modification de l'ADN de ceux qu'il va toucher. Seuls nous, les mutants, du fait de l'altération antérieure de nos gènes serons immunisés contre ses effets.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Gabriel. Comment être sûr que ça marche ? Que tu ne vas pas tuer tout le monde ? C'est bien trop dangereux de jouer avec les gènes des gens. Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière à des modifications génétiques.

- Nous avons fait tous les tests nécessaires et je te garantie que ça marche.

- Mais tu ne peux pas transformer les gens comme ça ! A supposer que ça marche, que va-t-il se passer quand des milliers de personnes vont découvrir en même temps qu'elles possèdent des pouvoirs qu'elles ne contrôlent pas ? Ça va être la panique, sans compter les dégâts qui vont être occasionnés à cette occasion, d'autant plus que le monde ignore jusqu'à notre existence.

- Notre existence ? N'oublie pas que tu es l'un des leurs, Adam. Tu nous as peut-être créés mais tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres. Maintenant tu vas découvrir ce que l'on ressent quand on est un mutant, quand on possède des pouvoirs qu'on n'a pas demandés et qui nous dépassent. Tu vas comprendre ce que tu nous as fait.

- Et Brennan dans tout ça ? Demanda soudain Shalimar.

- Il va, avec son pouvoir, canaliser l'énergie dont la machine a besoin pour créer l'onde qui mettra tous les habitants de cette planète à égalité. Son sacrifice restera dans les annales.

- Tu es un monstre Gabriel.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, que je fais ça pour nous deux. Je t'offre le monde Shalimar.

- Mais je n'en veux pas !

- Alors tant pis pour toi. Docteur, c'est à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers le scientifique qui se tenait près d'une console.

xxx

Shalimar se tourna vers Adam.

- Il peut vraiment faire ça ?

- J'ai bien peur que lui. Nous-mêmes avons créés des rayons pouvant atteindre la structure de l'ADN. Souviens-toi du Pushka, et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Il a suivi à peu près le même processus, mais à plus grande échelle.

La machine se mit à bourdonner et tous purent voir des petits traits d'électricité passer entre les antennes.


	4. Chapitre 4

_On ne devient pas un autre homme. Mais, en nous et autour de nous, tout change. Félicien MARCEAU_

Plus personne ne s'intéressait à Shalimar et Adam, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la machine.

- Il faut les arrêter, chuchota Adam.

Shalimar acquiesça et d'un mouvement fluide elle se débarrassa de ses deux gardes. Elle se jeta sur Gabriel et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, l'assomma avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis elle se retourna vers les mutants qui l'entouraient, ses yeux jaunes exprimant son envie d'en découdre. En face les mutants de l'alliance hésitèrent puis passèrent à l'attaque.

Adam était aussi venu à bout de ses gardiens et se dirigea vers la machine, cherchant un moyen de la stopper. Soudain un hurlement en sortit et retentit dans toute la salle. _Brennan_, pensa Adam. Il s'arrêta en voyant le rayon, qui devait transformer les humains en mutants, se former autour de la machine et s'étendre doucement. Le générateur, réalisa-t-il soudain, il devait couper la sphère de sa source d'énergie.

Il suffisait de débrancher la prise ! C'était presque trop simple.

Adam hésita une seconde en comprenant qu'il devrait traverser le rayon s'il voulait atteindre le générateur. Il se retourna et vit Shalimar très occupée à démolir les hommes de Gabriel, la fureur décuplant ses pouvoirs. Brennan continuait à hurler de douleur. Adam s'élança. Lorsque le rayon le toucha il sentit son sang le brûler dans ses veines, la douleur montant en intensité à chaque seconde, mais il se força à avancer quand même. Le rayon progressait de plus en plus vite et allait bientôt s'élancer pour parcourir le monde. Adam saisit le câble qui reliait le générateur à la machine et tira de toutes ses forces.

Tout s'arrêta en une seconde. Les hurlements de Brennan cessèrent immédiatement, les plombs sautèrent et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Adam se laissa tomber par terre et attendit de retrouver son souffle. Shalimar s'approcha de lui. Les mutants de l'alliance, comprenant que leur plan avait échoué, battaient en retraite en emmenant leurs blessés et leur chef.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Shalimar.

- Oui ça va aller.

- Le rayon t'a touché ?

- Oui, mais viens, il faut sortir Brennan de là.

_S'il est encore en vie_. Il n'osa pas formuler cette phrase à voix haute.

Il suivit Shalimar qui défonça ce qui faisait office de porte à la sphère. Il y avait une faible lumière à l'intérieur, Brennan était affalé sur un siège. Shalimar le détacha. Adam soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le pouls de Brennan sous ses doigts. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Shal et vit une lueur de soulagement passer dans ses yeux ; elle aussi avait envisagé le pire. Elle tapota les joues de Brennan pour le ranimer.

- Brennan !

Celui-ci remua faiblement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- On t'expliquera plus tard, répondit Adam. Pour le moment, sortons d'ici.

MXMXMXMX

Shalimar avait raconté les évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre à Emma et Brennan pendant qu'Adam faisait passer des examens à ce dernier. Quand il se retourna vers les trois jeunes Brennan demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien qu'une semaine de sommeil ne puisse réparer. Comment est-ce que tu te sens maintenant ?

- Exténué, complètement vidé de toute mes forces. Je ne pourrais pas produire la moindre étincelle avant un bon moment.

- Alors vas te reposer.

- Et toi Adam, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Emma avec angoisse.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il se retourna vers ses analyses, et prit l'air affairé, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit. Les trois jeunes mutants se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Comme Brennan montrait de sérieux signes de fatigue, Shalimar l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna dans sa chambre, tandis que Emma regagnait le chevet de Jesse.

xxx

- Est-ce qu'il va vraiment devenir un mutant ? Demanda Brennan en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit.

- Je ne sais pas. Ashlock avait l'air très sûr des capacités de sa machine. Il a dit qu'ils avaient fait des tests et que ça avait marché.

- Ça paraît tellement incroyable. Brennan fit une pause, le regard perdu. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé dans la machine. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché au siège, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me demander où j'étais. Et après c'est le trou noir, je ne me rappelle que de la douleur. C'était atroce, j'ai cru que mon corps allait se disloquer.

Shalimar posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

- N'y pense plus et essaye de dormir un peu.

- J'ai peur que ce soit dur d'oublier ça, répondit-il en s'allongeant.

Shalimar ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle tira la couverture sur lui et s'allongea à ses côtés en posant son bras en travers de sa poitrine.

Brennan sourit à ce geste. Shalimar n'avait pas conscience que sa seule présence le réconfortait plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

xxx

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emma retrouva Adam dans son bureau. Il était sortit du labo pendant qu'elle jouait aux cartes avec Jesse. Il avait probablement attendu qu'elle soit occupée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le suivre. Emma était donc restée avec Jesse, heureuse de pouvoir réellement constater des signes de guérison. Respectant son désir de solitude, elle avait attendu un bon moment avant de se décider à aller voir Adam.

Elle entra et s'assit en face de lui.

- Comment va Jesse ? Demanda Adam sans quitter des yeux l'écran qu'il fixait.

- De mieux en mieux. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Elle sentit un profond désespoir chez lui.

- Aussi bien que possible. Gabriel avait raison quand il disait que ce n'était pas juste que je ne ressente pas ce que je vous avais fait. C'est vrai, coupa-t-il quand Emma voulu parler, je vous ai appris à vous servir de vos pouvoirs, je vous ai soigné, mais jamais je n'ai vraiment pu comprendre ce que c'est d'être un mutant au quotidien. J'ai fais de vous des êtres extraordinaires, mais moi je suis toujours resté normal, je n'ai jamais eu à affronter le regard des autres comme vous.

- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que la machine de Gabriel fonctionnait réellement ? Que tu es en train de devenir un mutant ?

Pour toute réponse Adam leva sa main. Avec un regard effaré, Emma la vit s'enflammer doucement.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà... Pour les remarques, critiques, éloges, insultes,demandes en mariageet autres, c'est en bas à gauche! 


End file.
